Beautiful Disaster
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Spoilers! ED is dead, now he is at this purgatory like school, where dead teens have to deal with how horrible their lives were. Will Ed find peace, or be stuck in school forever. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's note:_

_Hey people I'm T.K Hale and this is my first crossover fic. This story came to me right after I got done watching Angel Beats! Then it decided to burrow in my head and not let any of my other fics out. So now here I am writing this…XD I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Angel Beats! Please Review and tell me how I did, I would really appreciate it…also this contains spoilers from Angel Beats and the first series of FMA so if you haven't watched either one of these __**STOP**__ reading right __**now**__…Ok so this fic takes place after the alternate ending of Angel Beats, Edward Elric (from FMA) has just been stabbed and killed by Envy (stupid palmtree) and Al was unable to bring him back…_

Chapter 1

_"Ouch, dang my chest hurts so much," _Edward Elric thought to himself, he was floating between conscious and unconscious. He had to get up! Al needed him, but the pain was so dang much. Then suddenly it was gone, and Ed fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Beautiful*Disaster_

Singing. Someone was singing, that melody was so beautiful. Edward opened his eyes, and groaned when the bright sun hit his eyes. He looked around rubbing his eyes; he was on the roof of some building. He guessed right away that it was a school, it was several buildings, and it also had sports fields.

Where the hell was he?

Last time he could remember he was fighting Envy then he got stabbed in the chest. He ran his hand over his chest, there was no wound. He heard a giggle behind him.

Ed turned to see a girl looking at him from behind. She had purple hair worn in a style that was almost alike to the way Ed's mother had warn hers. The only difference was this girl had several strands of hair that had fallen from the band. The girl wore dark sunglasses that hid her eyes. She also wore a school uniform.

"What they hell are you looking at?" Edward growled.

The girl giggled again "Grumpy, are you?"

Edward growled again, he was getting irritated. This girl could know where he was, but was she really a girl or was it Envy trying to trick him? The girl kept looking at him.

"You better hurry you're late for class, the student council president is tough on kids who are late," The girl said head tilted as if listening for something.

Edward laughed. "I'm not a student! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

The girl smiled like she had a secret, "Fullmetal what? I have never heard of you! Of course you are a student; you are wearing the school uniform!"

Edward blinked and looked to see what he was wearing. Sure enough he was wearing a back jacket and pants, with a white undershirt and a tie. His hair fell loose around his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed screamed "Who put me in this lame outfit? Where are my clothes?"

The girl went to say something but was interrupted by the door to the roof being opened. A rather scared looking dirty blonde boy, wearing the same outfit as Ed, poked his head out.

"Hey Jessi? Sensei told me to come get you two, class started a while ago," The boy said shivering.

"Well tell Sensei that the new kid is being stubborn and he won't come!" The girl called Jessi called.

"HEY I AM NOT THE NEW KID! I DON'T GO TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL OK?" Edward yelled fuming.

The boy shook his head sadly, "He doesn't know yet does he?"

Ed was seething now "WHAT DON'T I KNOW?"

The boy chewed on his lips, a weird look on his face.

"You're dead," Jessi said plainly.

"What?" ED said startled.

"You. Are. Dead. Your soul has left the living world! Welcome to the after life!" Jessi said smiling

**End of Chapter 1**

_Authors Note:_

_Hoped you liked this chapter! If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, future chapters will hopefully be longer! See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Disaster

_Authors Note:_

_Hey! T.K here, with chapter 2 of Beautiful Disaster. I'm so excited, I really like this chapter, and I hope you will too! I'm so happy, this fic already has it's first review! Reviews make me work faster…XD I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANGEL BEATS! They belong to other people sadly. Please enjoy this chapter! (T.K. bows)_

Chapter 2

There was an uncomfortable silence. Edward felt denial run through him. He couldn't be dead! Al was still in that suit of armor! No, he couldn't have been killed, not by someone like Envy. Ed clutched his chest, it was impossible.

"Jessi, you need to learn to more gentle! He is freaking out now!" The boy who's name Ed still didn't know muttered.

"Jazz, stay out of it! I'm trying to recruit here!" Jessi screamed angrily.

"YOU TWO SHOULD JUST SHUT UP!" Edward screamed holding his now throbbing head.

The two were silent again, watching Ed intently.

Ed couldn't stand it anymore. He took off running without a word. He pushed passed the boy, Jazz, and headed down the stairs.

Jazz shook his head. "You could have handled that way better Jessi. What if he runs into the student council president? He could disappear before we have a chance to talk to him again!"

Jessi smiled, "No he won't disappear, that guy has some real issues going on. I can fell his pain. He won't be disappearing for a while."

Jessi the took off her sunglasses, and her icy gaze seemed to petrify Jazz.

"Come on," She murmured "We should take a walk."

_Beautiful*Disaster _

Ed felt the panic absolutely overcome him. He couldn't be here, death wasn't an option. He collapsed on the floor, and hit his fist against the wall. This had to be a trick, some sort of game. He was going to find someone in charge. Then he would beat them until they gave him answers, yes that was an excellent plan!

He puzzled for a moment before deciding who he would target. This was a school right? So he would go for the principal! He would need to find the principal's office though…

_Beautiful*Disaster _

When Ed finally found principal's office, he sighed in relief. He was exhausted from running around this dumb school. He had ran into other students and they had all acted as if he belonged at this school! How stupid! Ed reached for the doorknob but hesitated for a moment, what was this foreboding feeling?

"What the hell? It's a stupid door! It's not like it is going to kill me or anything!" Ed laughed to himself and reached out to twist the doorknob.

Before Ed could form another thought, a huge hammer came out of the ceiling and knocked Ed out of a nearby window. Ed flew At least fifteen feet forward and three floors down to the ground.

Ed was in a lot of pain, he felt as if every bone in his body were broken. Then he heard that all to familiar giggle.

"Told you he would try to get into the office!" Jessi's voice rang out.

"I didn't argue with you…" Jazz muttered in response.

"Hey Edward," Jessi laughed "Did ya have a nice fall?"

Ed growled, but surprisingly the pain he was felling was fading.

_My body is healing_, he realized, _what about my automail ? It has to be broken._

That's when he realized, his automail was gone. He had his limbs back. Ed's eyes filled with tears despite the fact he didn't want to cry in front of these strange idiots.

"Edward?" Jessi asked cautiously.

"I'm really dead aren't I?" Ed asked sadly.

"Yes, as you can see we can't die because we are already dead. We sure can feel pain though," Jessi answered.

Ed was silent his eyes filled with pain.

"If this is the afterlife…." Ed started but e was immediately interrupted by Jazz's voice.

"We should take this inside headquarters."

Jessi nodded, "Edward come with us we will answer all of your questions but not here."

Ed shrugged, figuring he could trust the purple haired girl.

B_eautiful*Disaster_

Inside the HQ (which was apparently inside the principal's office go figure) Ed sipped a can of coffee and stared at the pair across from him. Jazz kept fidgeting, and Jessi was avoiding his eyes.

"I want answers, now." Ed stated outright.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Jessi sighed.

"I'm dead?"

"Yes we have settled that."

"I can't die here?"

"Your already dead."

"What about aging?"

"You don't do that either, which means you'll never get any taller…"

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SHORT ALL THE DEAD PEOPLE MAKE HIM SEEM LIKE A HOBBIT?"

"I never said that (sweat drop)."

"So this is the afterlife?"

Jessi flinched, "Sorta."

"Sorta? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Ed growled.

"This place is basically a purgatory, you know where you let go of any lingering attachments so you can move on, or reincarnate, or what ever happens after that…" Jessi explained.

"So in other words this school is filled with teens with so much baggage they can't rest in piece?" Ed asked.

"Basically," Jessi replied "Although a lot of the students aren't human, they are NPC's."

"Huh?" Ed said confused.

"Non-player characters," Jazz said for the first time in a while "They are being that have been here a really long time, they aren't like us."

"So wait if this is purgatory, there must be a way to move on right?" Ed asked lazily.

"You will disappear from this word if you act like a model student or if you fulfill your dreams," Jessi said sadly.

"So why haven't you two moved on?" Ed asked seriously.

"Because we don't want to," They both said at once.

"What if we reincarnated, and turned into something unsavory?" Jazz said shivering.

"God was unfair to us why should we join him!" Jessi said stubbornly.

"So he exists? God does I mean?" Ed said biting his lip.

"We really don't know, but I believe he does." Jessi murmured.

There was an uncomfortable silence. The three teens looked in different directions. Jazz went to say something, but was viciously hit in the head by a paper fan.

Standing behind Jazz was a very angry looking red-headed boy, over the boys arm was a rather embarrassed/guilty dark-headed girl holding a broken scythe.

"Sorry guys, I could only hold him off for so long," The dark headed girl apologized.

"That's okay! I think we succeeded anyway! You sacrifice was worth it Linsey!" Jessi said giving the girl a thumbs up.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THE NEW STUDNTS BEFORE I TALK TO THEM JESSICA HARM!" The red head yelled angrily "AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THIS OFFICE?"

Jessi smiled sweetly, "Easily Sempi, you would be surprised how much I know!"

The boy groaned and pinched his nose, dropping Linsey in the process.

"Can't be helped now, Mr. Elric will you please come with me?"

Ed hesitated, looking toward Jessi who nodded and mouthed, be careful.

"Who are you?" Ed asked the red head cautiously.

"I'm the student council president, Yuzuru Otonashi **(1****)**," The boy replied.

_Otonashi, huh? _Ed thought _The others seem wary of him, I best be careful._

**End of chapter 2**

_Author's Notes:_

_**(1) **__Hey Artist2009! This answers your question! XD Thanks for your review!_

_**-**__So anyway If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! This chapter is longer, yay! Sorry if Ed or Otonashi are a little OOC…A funny fact about this fic is most of the time while I'm writing it (Even in my head) I'm listening to the song My Most Precious Treasure (Which I don't own O.o). So anyway hope to see you next chapter! (T.K. Out!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's Note:_

_HEY! It's me T.K. with chapter 3! I really love this fic! It's so fun to write! Although I haven't been updating any of my other stories… oh well I have been so sick I really haven't cared…O.o poor readers of my other stories…I STILL don't own either FMA or Angel Beats! Please enjoy chapter 3!_

Chapter 3

Ed was sitting in a chair in the student council room. He had been there for nearly thirty minutes now, and he was getting impatient. Otonashi just was sitting across from him, staring at him. It was creepy.

"Why did you call me here?" Ed hissed.

"You tell me," The student council president responded calmly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ed replied angrily.

"Come on Ed it isn't that hard to figure out, and you seem like a smart kid," Otonashi smiled to himself.

"I'm not a kid," Ed muttered slightly taken aback by the compliment.

Otonashi shrugged, and took a sip of the coffee in his hand.

"You want to help me move on," Ed said suddenly.

Otonashi paused mid-drink, "Hmm?"

"You want me to get rid of all my emotional baggage so I can move on right? Well you can just stop right now because I'm not going anywhere! Also you should stop bothering Jessi and her friends! Just mind your own business!" Ed growled.

" Who said I was bothering them?" Otonashi replied sipping his coffee.

"You burst into their HQ like you owned the place! You yelled at them for _talking _to me! That seems like bothering to me!" Ed replied icily.

_Their HQ? _Otonashi chuckled to himself.

"Your really okay with not moving on Edward?" Otonashi said quietly.

"I'm fine with it!" Edward growled at the older teen.

"Okay then, it's your choice. When your ready come see me, I'll help you." Otonashi replied with a disappointed tone.

"I won't ever be ready," Edward hissed, then he fled the room.

As Edward raced down the hall, he passed a girl with red hair with black highlights. She wore a regular school uniform. But what stopped Edward in his tracks was her eyes, they were as green as green could be and completely expressionless. She also had cat ears and a tail.

_Are there chimera in this world? _Ed wondered to himself as he watched her enter the student council room.

_Beautiful*Disaster_

When the girl entered the room, Otonashi had his head on the table groaning in defeat.

"Tough student?" She asked.

"Cory?" Otonashi asked immediately "Did you just get here?"

Cory nodded, playing with one of her red and black curls.

Otonashi groaned. "He is going to be so difficult."

"That makes five now doesn't it?" Cory said.

"What?" Otonashi replied confused

"Five kids who are having extreme difficulty moving on." The girl said her eyes distant.

"Four," Otonashi said irritated "You just can't move on because you can't remember anything, you would if you could."

Cory shrugged.

"You will eventually remember Cory, I did." Otonashi said seriously.

"But you had help, remember?" Cory said gently.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Otonashi smiled, eyes distant, deep in memory.

_Beautiful*Disaster_

Ed had finally found his dorm room. He sighed, he was ready for a comfortable bed. But when he opened the door he got a surprise, a book in his face.

"You were in there a long time idiot! We seriously thought you had disappeared!" a familiar voice huffed.

Ed groaned rubbing his face. He entered the room and saw Jazz on one bed, and Linsey was on the floor. Jessi was sitting on the other bed smirking.

Jazz looked up from the book he was reading, "Hey roomy! Glad to see you didn't disappear!"

Ed was horrified. Sure he was starting to get along with these weirdoes, but he didn't want to share a room with one! Also why the hell were a couple of girls in a guy's room (and why was one sitting on what he assumed was his bed)?

"He is lost for words," Jessi laughed "What's wrong shrimp? Cat got your tongue?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A CAT COULD SWALLOW HIM WHOLE AND NOT GAG?" Ed yelled.

"She didn't say that," Linsey said sweat dropping.

"What are you and Jessi doing in here anyway? Isn't it against the rules for girls to be in a boy's room?" Ed asked Linsey.

Linsey went to say something but Jessi got there first.

"What is wrong with it? It's not like we are going to do anything, unless you really want to…"

Ed blushed ten shades of red. Then he got hit in the head with a book again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ed yelled.

"You were thinking unsavory things about me," Jessi said readjusting her sunglasses.

"I was not!" Ed insisted growing even redder.

"Never mind that now, we have some business to discuss." Jessi huffed.

"Like what?" Ed said rubbing his head as he made his way to sit by his bed.

"Your decision on joining our…group." Jessi replied

"The answer is yes, I don't know why, but joining this group seems right," Ed replied.

"You just want to get a chance to make-out with Jessi don't you?" Jazz said, earning him two books in the head.

Linsey jumped up in excitement, "Yay! Our group is getting bigger."

Jessi smiled in response. "Yes, now for our first mission…."

**End of Chapter 3**

_Author's Notes: _

_Hey hoped you liked this chapter! Finally now that Cory has been introduced all of the characters (all except for some small ones) have been introduced. There are sooo many OC's in this (sweatdrop). If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! A fact about this fic is when I originally wrote this…Jazz was introduced with his hair in piggy tails! XD That's all for this chapter! See you next time! (T.K. OUT)_


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's notes:_

_He, It's me T.K. with chapter 4! This chapter by far is one of my favorites, it contains a band. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THEY SING! ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! On that note I do not own FMA or Angel Beats! Either… Please enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 4

"This is a stupid plan," Ed mumbled. He was currently in an abandoned classroom, standing next to a mike stand.

"It worked for the first generation," Jessi huffed "It also has worked for _us_ before to, SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN SING!" Ed yelled.

"Which is why we are not performing for a week," Linsey said coolly.

"How the hell did I get into this situation anyway," Ed muttered.

_Flashback _

_Jessi smiled in response. "Yes now for our first mission…"_

_"What are we going to do Jessi? Are we going to use Devil's Static again? We have a new member, he could help!" Linsey said excitedly._

_"Devil's Static? What is that? Some kind of weapon?" Ed asked, earning a snicker from Jazz._

_"Devil's Static is the name of their band," Jazz laughed._

_"Why do you guys need a band?" Ed asked_

_"To distract the NPC's and Otonashi of course!" Jessi smiled _

_"I still don't see how Otonashi could fall for that. I mean he was part of the fist generation." Jazz muttered._

_"The first generation?" Ed asked curiously._

_"Yeah the first generation of kids to rebel, at least that we know of," Jessi said throwing a book Ed's way._

_It was a diary; Ed guessed that it belonged to a girl because it was all pink. He opened it and "Property of Yui" was inscribed in the front._

_"What does this have to do with anything?" Ed asked confused._

_"It's the diary of a first generation girl; she talks about a lot of things. Otonashi is in there too, apparently he showed up while she was still here." Jessi responded._

_"What does this have to do with you guys having a band?" Ed asked "Also judging from Jazz's reaction he isn't in the band, so is it just you two?"_

_"Sighs, the band is a distraction, so Jazz can gather information. Jazz has no musical talent what so ever. This is why we usually trick someone into playing with us." Jessi said._

_"You trick someone?" Ed asked quizzically._

_"Yeah, her name is Cory. She is sort of emotionless. She loves the drums though. She will take any chance she can to play them, even if it means breaking the rules. You have to be careful what you say around her though; she is Otonashi's right hand." Jazz sneered._

_"She wouldn't happen to have red and black hair, cat ears, and really green eyes would she?" Ed asked._

_"Yes actually, did you meet her?" Jazz asked through gritted teeth._

_"Not exactly, I just passed her in the hall." Ed muttered trying to ignore the fact that Jazz looked irritated._

_"We are going to have to tell her about band practice," Linsey murmured eyeing Jazz._

_"Yeah and we have to tell her about our new lead singer," Jessi said evilly._

_"Who?" Ed asked, getting a bad feeling._

_"You," All three of his new friends said at once._

_"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ed yelled._

_"ED YOU WILL AT LEAST TRY!" Jessi warned "OR ELSE!"_

_"OR ELSE WHAT?" ED smirked._

_Jessi goes and whispers some things in Ed's ear that cannot be repeated due to their graphic nature._

_END of flashback_

"Oh yeah," Ed thought twitching.

"So Blondie tell us what you would like to sing!" Jessi said smirking.

"I have never attempted to sing before," Ed muttered.

"Sing something you know, anything," Jessi encouraged.

Ed sighed, and began to sing a song that he knew **(1)**.

_What a crime, such a beautiful crime  
That God would make a star as bright as I  
And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face  
Reflected in your eyes  
So it's right, that I suffer tonight  
All the pain of all the passion inside  
What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside  
That makes me long for you  
Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_Take my hand, take the key_  
_You can open the door_  
_Take a step, take a chance_  
_Now you'll find there's so much more_  
_There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow_  
_Let me escort you there_

I_ kneel before you, kiss your hand to_  
_Tell you I'm a lucky guy_  
_Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_

_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime_  
_Everything I touch can't help but fall in love_  
_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_  
_For your stolen heart_  
_So I say that the price I must pay_  
_Is to offer up my heart forever_  
_Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much_  
_To feel your hand in mine_  
_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_In the sky, you and I_  
_Are floating in space_  
_I the moon, you the sun_  
_Locked in beautiful embrace_  
_Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright_  
_They chase away the night_

_What I bring you, I hope delights you_  
_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady_  
_Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day_

_What a crime, such a wonderful crime_  
_That God would choose to make such lips as mine_  
_It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came_  
_Into this dream with me_  
_So my price is to gaze in your eyes_  
_And to feel more love than I can contain_  
_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way_

_To cast my spell on you  
Guilty, Beauty, Heart_

When Ed stopped, all of the group had their mouthes open.

"You are even better than Jessi!" Linsey exclamed.

"He is ok," Jessi muttered giving Linsey the evil eye.

"Okay? He is fantastic!" Jazz exclamed "He could actually make this work! The female students will be all over him!"

Jessi then threw a book at Jazz's head.

"So now that we know that he can sing all we have to do is…." Jessi started, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

The girl whom Ed had learned was named Cory stepped in, her glassy green eyes widened in surprise.

"Students aren't allowed in this room," she said softly, her voice like a bell.

"You're in here," Jazz said his eyes cold.

Cory shrugged "I came in here to practice in secret."

"That's great! We finally got a lead singer! You can finally play in public now!" Jessi said, a fake smile on her face.

"A new lead singer…." Cory started. Then she spotted Ed. Ed swore he almost spotted a smile on her face.

"When are you planning on performing?" Cory asked logically.

"In a week," Jessi said with confidence.

"WAIT NO!" Ed said in a panic "I will never be ready in week!"

"Don't worry!" Jessi smiled "You will be ready!"

_Beautiful*Disaster_

Ed paced nervously around. There was no way he could do this! Devil's Static was on in less than an hour. Ed had butterflies, he didn't know why he was so nervous! He had faced a killer for heaven's sake! He could handle a concert couldn't he?

"Nervous?" Ed heard Jessi's voice say behind him.

Ed plastered a smile on his face, then turned around.

"Of course…." Ed stopped short when he saw what Jessi was wearing.

She was wearing a black tee-shirt, with the bands name on it. She also had a black mini-shirt and white tights on. The think he noticed the most though, was the absence of her sunglasses.

Her eyes were beautiful. Ed had never seen an eye color like it. The irises were almost clear, it was so near no color at all. It almst chilled Ed to the bone, and yet he felt warmth run through his body.

"Of course? I didn't expect you to admit something like that so easily!" Jessi said breaking their eye contact.

Ed blushed, "That's not what I ment to say! I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous!"

Ed began tugging at the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a red tie and vest. He also wore black pants, and a hat. His blond hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Jessi smiled at his obvious lie. She took his hand gently.

"It's okay to be nervous, remember I (and the other band members) are here for you. We are all in this together!

Then she released his hand, and smacked him right in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ed yelled holding his head. (At least it wasn't a book this time.)

"Stop thinking about me that way," Jessi said simpily, then she calmly walked out.

"I really don't get her," Ed mumbled. Then he remembered the performance.

"Dang I have to finish setting up!" Ed exclamed.

**End of chapter 4.**

_Author's notes:_

_(1)I just really wanted to make Ed sing this…XD_

_So how did you like it?Do you like the band name?Sighs am I aking too many questions? If you don't know the song (which I don't own) is Guilty Beauty Love.__Vic Mignogna__ sings it. A funny fact is that the bands name took me like two seconds to create! __If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's notes:_

_Hey T.K. here with chapter 5! I'm excited because a lot of things are going to be revealed in this chapter! Devil's Static is in this chapter, so that means there is also songs (which I don't own) in this chapter. I still don't own FMA or Angel Beats! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 5

Ed breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. In a few minutes he was going to perform. He was ready. Jessi's pep talk had really calmed his nerves. He heard a random student, whom he didn't know the name of, introduce the band. The curtain opened, and the girls started playing. Ed opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Haunted by the past_  
_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_  
_I wish that I could turn back time_  
_And spare the pain that we both feel_  
_And now we've changed_  
_Things will never be the same_  
_(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then_  
_But our trials served to make us strong_  
_The burdens are not yours alone_  
_We've sought the answers for so long_  
_But they're not free_  
_They cost you more than they cost me_  
_(My brother…)_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
_To see this through_  
_Return the soul to where it lives_  
_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_  
_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_  
_See your smiling face again_

**_Beautiful*Disaster_**

Meanwhile, Jazz was stalking through the empty girl's dorm. He was angry, he hated missions where they interacted with _her_. He was just glad he wasn't near her now. He hated her, more than anything.

"Hampshire?" He heard a voice behind him.

It was Shane, a human girl. She was here because her parents had beaten her. Domestic abuse ha, she had no idea what the words meant.

"Hello Shane," Jazz said with a fake smile "I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now."

"I want to know what your problem is," Shane growled.

Jazz blinked, "pardon?"

"You treat Cory like dirt, I want to know why," Shane growled.

"I don't know what you talking about," Jazz said, though he knew there was anger in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Shane hissed.

That's it, Jazz was angry. He needed a way to vent, and Shane was the perfect person for it.

"Your right, I do treat her like dirt," Jazz said eyes cold "We knew each other before we died."

"What! You guys knew each other? Why don't you talk to her! She doesn't remember her past!" Shane exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, and there is no way in hell I'm ever going to tell her about her past," Jazz smirked.

"Why? She deserves to know!" Shane cried.

"She and I were best friends, closer than that even. We were more like twins." Jazz said his dirty blond hair covering his eyes.

"Then why…" Shane started but was interrupted by Jazz grabbing a hold of her wrists and pushing her up against a wall.

"It's her or me now, and she doesn't even know it!" Jazz cackled insanely "We are in a constant struggle. Only one of us is going to lose, and I swear on my mother's soul that it's not going to be me!"

"Your insane!" Shane cried, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your savior," Jazz smiled.

"What the…." Shane started but then she felt Jazz's breath on her ear.

He whispers something to her. Then he watched as she disappeared from sight.

"I won't lose…" He whispered.

Then he collapsed to the floor.

**_Beautiful*Disaster_**

Devil's Static was about thirty minutes into their performance, when Jessi suddenly announced that the band was taking a ten-minute break. Ed followed the rest of the band offstage confused.

When they were out of sight from the crowd, Cory went off for some water. Once she was out of earshot, Jessi looked Linsey in the eyes.

"Something went wrong," Jessi murmured.

"He didn't do something stupid again…did he?" Linsey asked.

"I don't know, I'm just getting that feeling again. You know what happened last time…" Jessi whispered sadly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ed asked completely confused.

Linsey went to answer, but was interrupted by an angry growl.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Otonashi yelled.

"Having a concert," Jessi said simply suddenly becoming very interested in her nails.

"I told you to come to me _first_," Otonashi twitched, obviously trying to suppress his anger.

"And have to wait for months! NO WAY WE WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" Jessi yelled, "Besides maybe we were trying to fulfill our dreams!"

"Your dream has nothing to do with playing in a band Jessi," Otonashi said his eyes softening.

Ed blinked, Otonashi knew Jessi's dream?

Jessi snorted her eyes distant.

"Jazz is in the hospital wing again," Otonashi said suddenly.

Jessi's eyes got huge "He passed out again? Is anyone…"

"Yes, Shane Karmic." Otonashi flinched.

"Cory's roommate?" Linsey said suddenly.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ed was confused. Jessi said that no one could get sick in this world, so how could…

"I'm going over there," Jessi murmured.

"Do what you want, just be careful," Otonashi said quietly, concern laced in his voice.

Jessi nodded silently, and walked off toward the exit.

Otonashi looked toward the other two band members.

"Please clean up, obviously the concert's over."

"WHY DON'T YOU…" Ed started but was interrupted by Linsey's calm voice.

"Okay, we will get started."

With that Linsey took Ed's hand, and pulled him away. There was no discussion after that.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

After the clean up Ed headed back in the direction of his room. He wanted answers, but no one would tell him anything.

When he reached the room. He heard screaming, from inside the room.

"I'M JUST ASKING YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" Jessi screamed.

"YOU THINK I CAN HELP IT? WELL I CAN'T! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Jazz surprisingly screamed back.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE! THINGS CANNOT GO ON THIS WAY!" Jessi yelled.

"WHY IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS ANYWAY!" Jazz yelled unkindly.

"IDIOT!" Jessi yelled, then Ed heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a book hitting someone's skull.

Jessi ran through the door, hitting Ed in the face as she opened it. She didn't even notice Ed was there, she just kept on running.

Ed rubbed his nose in pain. He looked in the room. Jazz was just sitting there, his arms wrapped around his legs. Jazz's dirty blonde hair covered his face.

Ed decided it would be a very good idea to take a walk before entering the room.

**_Beautiful*Disaster_**

Ed walked strait for the roof where he had appeared in this world. Fresh air would seem nice right now.

When Ed got to the door, he heard something that made his mouth drop open.

Someone was singing.

It was the same song from before he woke up. That beautiful melody, it made him smile as tears filled his eyes. The voice paused as the song ended, then started the song over.

_kao o awashitara kenka shite bakari  
sore mo ii omoide datta_

_kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai_  
_donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara_

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo_  
_kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo_  
_kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai_  
_demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne_

_zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta_  
_ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru_

_umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou_

_doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto_  
_shiawase to iu yume o kanaetemiseru yo_  
_kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo_  
_atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo_

_hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo_  
_koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_  
_tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo_  
_kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da_  
_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_  
_me o tojitemireba dareka no waraigoe_  
_nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono._

The song finished again. Ed was curious who was singing, so he opened the door a crack. He almost had a heart attack when he saw purple hair, and stunning clear eyes.

Jessi looked toward him, tears were running down her face. Ed felt himself moving forward. He felt himself wrap his arms around her.

"Talk to me," He heard himself whisper.

Jessi shook her head, and just cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. Finally she fell silent, and Ed almost thought she had fallen asleep in his arms. But then she pulled away, and gave him a serious look.

"Edward, I want to tell you something." Jessi whispered so quietly that Ed had to struggle to hear her.

"What is it?" Ed said softly.

"I want to tell you about me…I want to tell you how I died."

**End of Chapter 5**

_Author's Note:_

_I bet all of you can't wait for the next chapter! So anyway the two song that were used (and that I once again don't own) were Nothing I Won't Give (Vic Mignogna) and My Most Precious Treasure (that song in ep.10 and 13 of Angel Beats!). GAH this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. It was that end part, I couldn't decide rather Jessi or Linsey should tell Ed about their pasts first. I decide on Jessi, because Jessi is Jessi. (She might throw a book at me if I didn't let her go first.) Yes Ed had never heard Jessi sing before despite the fact she was the original lead singer of Devil's Static. The way the band works is; Jessi and Linsey both play guitar, Cory is of course on drums, and Ed is the lead singer. O.O this chapter is over 2,000 words (although that counts this long winded author's note). So anyway if you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next chapter! (T.K out)_


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey! Are you guys excited for this chapter? Warning though, abuse and implied rape in this chapter. Also once again there is a song that I don't own…I STILL DON'T OWN FMA OR ANGEL BEATS! SAD…so anyway enjoy this chapter okay?_

Chapter 6

Ed blinked, Jessi's past? She was going to tell him….

"Yeah tell me," Ed murmured "You can tell me anything."

Jessi bit her lip, "I have to warn you, Jazz threw up and avoided me for a week after I told him."

Ed looked her in the eyes, "Tell me."

Jessi breathed in deeply.

"I guess I should start with, I wasn't born blind."

"WHAT" Ed yelled immediately.

Jessi glared at him, "Wait till I'm done to freak out okay?"

Ed smiled awkwardly, "Sorry."

Jessi took a deep breath then started again.

_"I was born in a large city, I went to a school with hundreds of students in just my grade alone grade. I was pretty and popular in elementary school. I thankfully had both parents, both of whom were extremely successful. I was rich and spoiled. I thought I was invincible. Funny how life likes to prove people wrong. The year I turned ten…I was in a horrible car accident. My father was killed. I hit my head apparently, when I woke up my head was throbbing so bad. It was weird, everything was blurry. Then eventually my whole_ _world went dark. The doctor said there was little hope for my sight returning. I learned fast. I had this amazing Seeing Eye dog named Galaxy. I felt so trapped; my mother rarely let me out of the house. I lived like that for five years. Then one night…I creeped out of the house. I took Galaxy with me. I really thought I was going to be okay. What a fool I was, I didn't even make it twenty minutes away from my house. Honestly if my mother would have taken me out more, maybe what happened to me wouldn't have happened. I felt Galaxy's leash become slack. Then I heard a shot, and a horrible yelp. Then I felt a man's hands on my shoulders…_

No! Ed had a bad feeling that he knew where this was going.

_Pain and darkness. That is all I knew for days. There were at least four of them, men I mean. I don't know where they kept me it was a dark place though…_

Ed wanted to throw up, how disgusting. He wanted to pummel the men who dared to hurt girls like Jessi…like Rose.

_I prayed everyday that they would kill me. Death would be such a blessing. I wanted the pain to go away. Finally after about a month the men got in a fight over me, they were all drunk. One of them had a shotgun. I imagine that there were bullets everywhere. But I had a lucky one, right in my chest. I died. Then I woke up here. I was amazing seeing the world again. Jazz was standing over me, gapping like an idiot. I wonder if he though I was crazy, because there were tears falling from my eyes._

With that Jessi concluded her story. There was what felt like an eternal silence. Which of course Ed broke.

"Jazz was here before you?" Ed asked surprised, trying to quell the nausea.

Jessi raised an eyebrow "Yes, so was Cory. Linsey is a baby though, she was the last one to get here before you."

"I don't think Linsey would appreciate being called a baby…" Ed muttered.

Jessi shrugged then stretched out, almost hitting Ed in the process. She got up and looked at the sky, which was dark.

"I'm heading to bed, it's been a long day," She whispered. As she was heading down the stairs she heard Ed's voice ring out.

"What's your dream?"

Jessi smiled "I want to trust the people around me again."

Ed felt stunned as he watched her disappear down the stairs.

"Your lucky she shared that with you," Ed heard a voice behind him say.

Ed flipped around to find Cory leaning again the railing.

"How…." Ed asked eyes wide.

"I have special talents. Just like you do…" Cory said simply.

"What do you mean by special talents?" Ed asked confused.

"Talents no one else can do. For example I can turn invisible, and I can sense people's feelings," Cory said with a bored expression.

"I don't have any talents like that," Ed said.

"Really? There wasn't something you were good at before you died? Don't tell me you forgot…" Cory asked concerned.

Ed thought for a moment then it dawned on him.

"I can use alchemy here?" Ed asked suddenly excited.

"Alchemy? That is what you can do?" Cory asked a hint of her rare smile on her face.

Ed nodded, then clapped his hands together. He pressed his hands to the ground, and pulled out a spear.

Cory's eyes grew big. Ed didn't know why, but bringing emotion to this girl's face gave him a weird feeling.

"Wow, I can't do anything like that! Neither can Jazz for that matter!" Cory said excitedly.

"Wait Jazz can do special things too?" Ed asked surprised.

Cory blinked, her gaze suddenly became guarded.

"We shouldn't talk here," She murmured.

She grabbed Ed's hand and led him away.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Cory and Ed both were sitting in HQ. Ed was really surprised Cory knew how to get in.

"This place should be safe to talk in," Cory muttered.

"How do you know how to get in here?" Ed asked calmly.

"Otonashi told me," she said shrugging.

"Oh, right he was part of the first gen. wasn't he?" Ed said.

Cory really did smile at that.

"Yeah, you have been reading Yui's diary haven't you?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm almost done too. Apparently I have to read it to understand things." Ed stated irritably.

"You should read the rest before we start talking," Cory stated "I will make a good place to start.

Ed shrugged, and took the book from his bag. He opened it and began to read…

_Dear Diary, _

_I finally figured out what Otonashi is trying to do for me, and it is so sweet of him. I have been trying to hit a home run, but I can't do it. But do you know what? It doesn't matter, I never got to do this when I couldn't move. I only have one dream left…will Otonashi fulfil it for me? Will he marry me? That is the question, what will his answer be?_

_Love the totally amazing, rockin, beautiful,_

_YUI_

Ed went to turn the page, only to find that the rest of the book was empty.

"CORY!" Ed yelled at the girl spacing out next to him.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Tell me how it ends!" Ed whined.

Cory sighed, "Yui went to the baseball pitch, she wasn't able to hit a homerun. She was still happy. She asked Otonashi to marry her…but it was Hinata who agreed in the end. She disappeared. Soon after NPC's started turning into shadows. They devoured humans and turned them into NPC's. Eventually Yuri was able to stop it. Soon after that a lot of the first gen. moved on. There was only five left, Yuri, Hinata, Naoi, Otonashi, and Kanade."

"Wait! Kanade was Angel right? Didn't she turn evil after absorbing all of her malicious clones…." Ed asked confused.

"No! Anyway the remaining five had a graduation ceremony, where Yuri, Naoi, and Hinata passed on," Cory said eyes distant.

"What about Angel, and why is Otonashi still here?" Ed wondered.

"Kanade moved on. For the details on that you have to ask Otonashi. It's his business not mine," Cory said simply.

"Can you really not remember anything about your past?" Ed asked suddenly.

Cory raised an eyebrow, "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about…I remembered something…."

"Why do you want to tell me?" Ed asked slightly flattered.

"Because I remembered when I heard you sing for the first time," Cory murmured so quietly Ed had to struggle to hear her.

Ed's eyes opened wide, "While I was singing?"

Cory nodded, and for the first time Ed noticed the tears that had started to fill in the red heads eyes.

"I was so happy! When I remembered! It was just a small memory, but it was a start. I want to remember who I was…because I feel like the me right now is a fake. Like I could disappear and no one would care." Cory whispered.

Ed felt anger run through him, "No Cory, the you right now isn't a fake! You are very real!"

Ed gently touched the crying girl's shoulder, "See you are here right now! I'm sure Otonashi would care if you disappeared! _I _would care! We are friends!"

Cory smiled, "Ed will you sing for me?"

Ed was surprised at her request.

"What do you want me to sing?" Ed asked almost shyly.

Cory leaned forward and whispered her answer in Ed's ear.

Ed blushed slightly, but began the song anyway.

_The snow in Montana was three feet high  
The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights  
And so he called her on the telephone  
He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home_

_And she said: I'll wait for you_  
_Like I did last year_  
_At Christmas time with your family here_  
_And your truck broke down out in San Antone_  
_And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home_  
_Oh, this ain't nothin' new_  
_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Meanwhile, Jazz and Otonashi were both outside the door. Otonashi made a mental note that the room wasn't as sound proof as it used to be. Jazz was sitting next to the door, his hands over his ears.

"Are you okay with this?" Otonashi asked pointed toward the door.

"No, I don't want her to remember. I want her to suffer for what she did to him, to me," Jazz growled.

"You're the one who killed her," Otonashi said simply.

"She killed _HIM_ first, she had no right to take him from me!" Jazz hissed.

"Jazz, you need to calm down, and get your head back!" Otonashi whispered.

"I can't calm down, she has already started to regain her memories!" Jazz murmured exasperated "Now there is no turning back."

Jazz got up, and walked slowly away from the other boy. Otonashi sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"Kanade?" Otonashi thought solemnly "I hope where ever you are you don't have to deal with difficulties like these!"

_**End of chapter 6**_

_Author's notes:_

_There you go! You all know about Jessi's past now, and a piece of Jazz and Cory's pasts too! The song (that I don't own) was, I'll wait for you, sung by Joe Nichols. I officially almost feel bad for making Jazz, the timid quiet guy, completely insane…it is always the quiet ones. XD If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next chapter! (T.K. out!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's notes:_

_Hey! Welcome to chapter 7! Wow chapter 7 already! This makes me excited! So anyway I don't own FMA, Angel Beats, or any songs used in this chapter! So please enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 7

Ed woke up and groaned. His head felt like a hammer had pummeled it. Then Ed remembered what the night before. He moaned, and placed the pillow on his head. There was no way he was getting out of bed today. He had only gotten into bed a few hours earlier. He had spent most of the night talking to Cory, who pretty much knew everything about him now.

"Late night?" Ed heard through his pillow.

Ed looked up to see Jazz reading peacefully. It was hard to believe that the guy from yesterday was Jazz. The quiet guy looking at Ed now was Jazz.

"Yeah, I had some studying to do," Ed mumbled.

"You? Mister genius? Have to study? That's a new one," Jazz laughed "Sure you weren't out with Jessi, having special alone time?"

Ed threw a book at Jazz's head.

"NO I WAS STUDYING YOU JERK!" Ed yelled.

Jazz laughed, "Stop with the short temper Ed…."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed screamed.

"He didn't call you short," Linsey said as she entered the room.

"Morning Linsey," Jazz said snickering.

"Good Morning, anyway Jessi has decided we are going to skip class today…." Linsey began.

"Aren't we in enough trouble," Jazz said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jessi just said that we need to meet in HQ," Linsey shrugged.

"Fine," Jazz muttered

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

"Yesterday's turnout was unexceptable!" Jessi commented from behind the desk in HQ.

Linsey, Ed, and Jazz sat on the couch, and listened to their leader ramble on.

"We didn't get our target, AND Otonashi busted the band!" Jessi said irritably.

"I'm sorry Jessi," Jazz muttered "It was my fault."

"No, It was our fault to! Which is why…ED IS ON PROBATION!" Jessi said smirking.

"WHAT!" Ed yelled startled.

"You have to be more distracting Ed!" Jessi commented "From now on you and I will both sing at concerts!"

Ed sweat dropped, she just wanted an excuse to sing again….

"So anyway you're going to have to learn how to play guitar Ed…." Jessi said smirking.

"I can play the basics," Ed said simply only slightly surprised, "My brother and I traveled a lot, and someone taught me back when I was alive."

Jessi nodded "Linsey can teach you what you need to know."

Linsey looked surprised, but agreed.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Later, Jessi and Jazz left. Ed was trying to imagine what kind of teacher Linsey would be. The girl was quite and calm. Ed remembered he was startled at first because Linsey looked a lot like Ed's Alchemy teacher Izumi.

"Jessi told me," Linsey said after a few minutes of quiet.

"Told you what?" Ed asked confused.

"That she told you her past," Linsey murmured.

"Oh, yeah," Ed said uncomfortable.

"Would you like to hear mine?" Linsey asked casually.

Ed blinked surprised.

"Sure, if you want to tell me…"

"I do," Linsey smiled "You are a part of our small family now Ed."

Ed blushed at this.

Linsey smiled, "I was born both male and female.

"What?" Ed asked, almost dropping the guitar he was holding.

"I was born both male and female, and some dumb doctor decided I should be male. That didn't work out so well. My parents were ashamed of me. I lived with an aunt of mine for a long time, and then she died. My parents paid for my surgery begrudgingly. Then the pretended I was their long lost daughter that they never knew they had. I knew behind their smiling faces that they really hated me. Things probably would have gone on that way, except that I messed up. I had…a boyfriend over at the house. My Father came home drunk. He found us together. He was so angry. He beat me senseless, then he stabbed be a couple of times. That's how I died. I woke up here, strangely I'm completely female, right down to the genes." Linsey said quickly.

Ed's mouth was wide open "Your own father…he _stabbed _you?"

Linsey nodded, "I'm glad though, I most likely would have had a terrible life had I lived. In a way I'm grateful to him."

Ed gasped, "How can you be grateful to the person that killed you?"

Linsey shrugged "Everyone deserves forgiveness Ed. Haven't you ever done anything you regretted?"

Ed bit his lip, "Actually yes. Hey Linsey, how would you like to hear a story?"

Linsey tilted her head, "I would love to hear a story, what about?"

"It's about a couple of boys, the taboo they committed, and a journey to make things right again," Ed replied.

Linsey smiled "Sounds like a good story."

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Cory was sitting outside among the flowers, when Ed came running out at full speed.

"CORY! GUESS WHAT!" Ed yelled excited.

He ran up to her side, panting and holding a guitar.

Cory raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

Ed grinned "I'll show you."

Ed sat down and began playing the guitar. He sang along to the music.

_She'd Take Colorado if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in  
Wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay  
She's answered by the tail lights  
shining through the window pane_

_He said I want to see you again, but I'm stuck in_  
_Colder weather_  
_Maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then_  
_She said you're a rambling man, you ain't ever gonna_  
_change_  
_You got a gypsy soul to blame and you were born for_  
_leaving_

_At a truck stop diner just outside of lincoln,_  
_the night as black as the coffee he was drinking,_  
_And in the waitress eyes he sees the same old light a_  
_shining,_  
_And thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind_  
_there_

_He said I want to see you again, but I'm stuck in_  
_Colder weather_  
_Maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then_  
_She said you're a rambling man, you ain't ever gonna_  
_change_  
_You got a gypsy soul to blame and you were born for_  
_leaving, born for leaving_

_Well it's a windy road when you are in the lost and_  
_found_  
_You're a lover and I'm a runner_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And I love you but I leave you_  
_I don't want you but I need you_  
_You know it's you that calls me back in vain_

_Whoa, I want to see you again, but I'm stuck in Colder_  
_weather_  
_Maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then_  
_Cause I'm a rambling man, I ain't ever gonna change (I_  
_ain't ever gonna change)_  
_You got a gypsy soul to blame and I was born for_  
_leaving, born for leaving_

_When I close my eyes I see you,_  
_no matter where I am._  
_I can smell your perfume through these whispering_  
_pines._  
_I'm with your ghost again, it's a shame about the_  
_weather,_  
_I know soon we'll be together, and I can't wait till_  
_then,_  
_I can't wait till then_

.

Ed finished smiling. Cory was smiling too.

"I lived in a house painted green with white trim, and my parents were named Sara and Darrin. We had a dog-named Chip. I had two best friends, who I can't remember just yet. Oh, and my favorite flavor of ice-cream was, rocky road." Cory said thoughtfully.

"That's all you remembered?" Ed asked pouting.

"That's all," Cory smiled "But at least it's something right?"

"Yeah," Ed smiled looking toward the sky.

"Is Linsey teaching you to play guitar?" Cory asked.

"Yep," Ed grimaced "I thought someone so gentle would be a kind teacher, but she is really strict!"

Cory laughed, Ed immediately thought that he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Cory, you should do me a favor," Ed asked.

"What?" Cory wondered.

"Laugh more," Ed said seriously, he was surprised when the red head blushed.

"Don't say something like that Ed, I might fall for you," Cory whispered so low that Ed didn't even hear.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Ed asked blinking.

"No nothing," Cory said smiling.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_Author's Note: _

_Did you like it? Linsey's past…yeah that is always how I planned it so yeah…The song I don't own was, Colder Weather by the Zac Brown Band. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, I had the sudden NEED to write SOMETHING! (It was the songs fault.) Have any of you had moments like that? If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next chapter! (T.K. out!)_


	8. Extra

Beautiful Disaster (EXTRA)

_Author's Note:_

_Hey! It's T.K. here with a bonus chapter! Think of it as a late Easter present! I own nothing but my OC's and this plot…_

EXTRA

It was a beautiful day. Everyone was lounging in HQ. Ed was playing guitar, Linsey was critiquing him, and Jazz was sleeping. Their peace was interrupted though, when Jessi came bursting through the door.

"Okay men! Time for our next mission!" Jessi said with flair.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be fun," Ed muttered earning himself a knife in the head.

"Wow, she used a knife! Must be an interesting mission," Jazz murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Now today is a simple training mission! We are going to use the band. Jazz and Linsey are on scout duty." Jessi smiled.

Linsey pouted, sad that she wasn't in the band, "What kind of mission is this?"

"It's a holiday mission," Jessi said simply.

Linsey and Jazz freaked out and ran for the door, which of course was locked from the outside.

"What's a holiday mission?" Ed asked as he watched Linsey and Jazz look defeated.

"It's when Jessi decides that it's a holiday, then we get to do holiday themed missions." Jazz said mortified.

"What's the holiday Jessi?" Linsey asked obviously terrified.

"Why Easter of course!" Jessi said smiling.

Linsey and Jazz suddenly perked up.

"Okay then," they both said.

"Wait you guy's were freaking out a second ago," Ed said raising an eyebrow.

Linsey smiled, "Not anymore! The only one who is going to be miserable is _you_."

Ed tried to run, but he got a statue to the head. He passed out.

_**Beautiful*disaster**_

Ed woke up back stage in the auditorium. The first thing he noticed was the dull ache in his head. The second thin he noticed was his clothes. He was wearing Green shorts, a button up dress shirt, and a green vest and tie. He reached up and found that someone had put rabbit ear one his head.

"JESSI!" He screamed rushing on stage. When he got out there he swore his eyes were going to fall out. Jessi was there, and she was dressed in _bunny cosplay! _Not only that. But Cory was there too, she wore a short mini-skirt, a green tang top, and her cat ears and tail were out. Ed had almost forgotten about them. Most of the time Cory made them disappear.

Jessi turned and through an amp at Ed head.

"I told you not to think about me that way! _AND _you were thinking about Cory! You need some respect!" Jessi roared.

Cory played with her hair, which was up in pigtails.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M THINKING!" Ed rawred.

Jessi shrugged, "But I can guess!"

Ed sighed "Why do we have to wear these clothes? What are Jazz and Linsey doing anyway?"

"IT"S EASTER ED! WE ARE DRESSED LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT IS THE EASTER SPIRIT! JAZZ AND LINSEY ARE HUNTING FOR EGGS! STOP WITH YOUR QUESTIONS AND GET READY FOR THE SHOW!" Jessi yelled.

Ed sweat-dropped, Jessi sure was serious about her holidays.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Ed felt the usual feeling as he stood at the mike, this time he was playing guitar too. How nerve racking. As soon as he started playing though, all the nerves went away.

_Kishinda omoi o hakidashita ino wa  
sonzai no shoumei ga hokani nai kara  
tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa  
songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo_

_Yuganda zanzou o keshisaritai no wa_  
_jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara_  
_jiishiki kajou na boku no mado ni wa_  
_kyonen no karendaa, hitsuke ga nai yo_

_Keshite riraitoshite_  
_kudara nai chougensou_  
_wasureranu sonzaikan o_

_Kishikaisei_  
_riraitoshite_  
_imi no nai souzou mo kimi o nasu gendouryoku_  
_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

_Mebaeteta kanjou kitte naite_  
_shosen tada bonyou shitte naite_

_Kusatta kokoro o,usugitanai uso o keshite_  
_riraitoshite_  
_kudara nai chougensou_  
_wasureranu sonzaikan o_

_Kishikaisei_  
_riraitoshite_  
_imi no nai souzou mo kimi o nasu gendouryoku_  
_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

Ed finished beautifuly. He laughed as he heard the crowd cheer. This was turning out to be an amazing Easter.

At least it was until Otonashi busted them. He was so mad that they had to clean around the school which was not fun. Nothing was as scary as Jessi's wrath th next day though!

_**End of Extra**_

_Author's note: _

_Yay for Ed in Bunny Cosplay! XD_

_It is __short, and for that I is sorry. I put in the FMA opening number 4, called Rewrite, because my reviewer _Rivers of Angelic Roses_ asked me too…I listen to all me reviewers even if I don't respond to your review! Sorry I'm lazy sometimes! __If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! (T.K. OUT)_


	9. Chapter 8

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey! Welcome to what is technically chapter 8, even though the title says chapter 9…I has some sad news…MY MUSE DECIDED TO LEAVE MEH! I have been having a hard time writing fanfics and creative writing stories…Because of this sad situation I have to speed up the end of this fic! I already had the last three chapters planned out so…I is so sorry that it isn't going to be longer…maybe I will find some random inspiration somewhere and write a sequel or not idk…. I still don't own FMA or Angel Beats…. So without further distractions part one of three of the end of this fanfic…. _

Chapter 8

Linsey shot up out of bed, tears in her eyes. So the day had finally come, the end. She strangely felt at peace with it. She was going to miss all of them. She got out of bed and went to Jessi's bed (they are roommates).

"I'm sorry Jessi. I'm sorry that I can't say goodbye to you," Linsey whispered. Then she exited the room.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Meanwhile Ed was having a dream.

_He was in darkness. He began falling, it was so cold. Then there was warmth, and then light…_

Ed woke up in a bright room. He recognized it right away. It was his room in the house him and Al had burned down. He must be dreaming there was no way he could be back here.

"Brother? Did you have a bad dream?" Al whispered from a bed beside Ed's.

"Al?" Ed whispered.

"Who else silly?" Al giggled.

Ed blinked, It couldn't have bee just a dream right? He looked down and realized he had to be at the most seven years old. Was everything just a bad dream?

"Al?" Ed whispered.

"Yeah Brother?" Al responded.

"I'm glad you not a suit of armor," Ed mumbled.

Silence.

"Al?" Ed pleaded.

"But Brother I am a suit of armor," Al said getting up from bed.

Ed saw his brother, to his horror was still a suit of armor. Al picked up Ed (who was mysteriously fifteen again) and shook him.

"Why did you do this to me Brother? I was just a kid! Now I can't feel or eat! I can't grow up, nor have children! It's all your fault!" Al screamed as he shook Ed.

"I'm sorry Al!" Ed sobbed.

Al took Ed to the window and forced him to look out. To Ed's horror Central was burning.

"This is your fault too," Al hissed "If you hadn't died, then maybe the Homunculi wouldn't had survived. They wouldn't have destroyed everything."

"I'm sorry," Ed sobbed again.

"You should be sorry," Al said throwing Ed against the wall.

Ed gasped in pain. He felt hot tears run down his face. The he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Big Brother? Why didn't you save me? Why did you let daddy and that scar faced man hurt me?" Nina Tucker cried, tears in her eyes. Alexander growled from her side.

"Nina? Oh God I'm so sorry!" Ed whispered.

"Edward, You say that so meaninglessly," A voice came from behind him.

Ed turned to see his mother, no the woman behind him was the Homunculus Sloth.

"Edward you killed me," Sloth grimaced "You killed your own mother!"

"You're not my mother," Ed hissed.

"Your wrong," Sloth smiled slightly, then she jabbed a knife through Ed's stomach.

"Die little brother," Envy said maliciously

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Ed woke with a start, a dream. It was a dream. Still everything they had said…

Ed got out of bed, each step feeling like it hurt. He tried to be quiet as he dressed, not wanting to wake Jazz. He stepped out of the room, and went slowly down the hall. He didn't know how he got there, but he entered the room where the band practices. He collapsed onto the floor. There he wept, until a restless sleep took over.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Cory walked into the band room quickly. She didn't want to get caught by Otonashi. She wasn't expecting to see Ed in there. She was really not expecting to see him on the floor, sleeping with a tearstained face.

"I wonder what happened," Cory wondered out loud.

She was worried. Ed was so strong, it seemed so strange for him to have passed out from crying on the floor. (She assumed this is what happened.)

"Well I can't practice now," Cory thought "I'll wake him up if I do."

She sighed, then settled herself down on the floor next to Ed. She smiled, Ed looked so innocent when he slept. She stroked his hair, he had had such a hard life. She didn't know what she would have done if she were him. Ed was so kind, he was her friend even if the others didn't really like her. She sighed, she was so close to unlocking all her memories. She felt so scared though, what if something terrible happened to her? What if she did something terrible? Would Ed not be her friend anymore?

She loved him.

He was like a beam of light in the darkness. He was bringing back her memories. He made her laugh. She loved him so much it hurt. She could never act on her feelings though, she didn't want him to stay here for eternity. She wanted him to move on and be happy. She began to hum the melody to a song she only half remembered, slowly the words began to surface on her lips.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter__  
__Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Cory?" She heard Ed ask sleepily.

Cory jumped up embarrassed.

"Did I wake you?" She said cheeks red.

Ed shook his head.

"No you didn't," he murmured "You not a bad singer, you know?"

Cory almost fainted from embarrassment.

"I'm not nearly as good as Jessi," She muttered.

"No," Ed said as he got up off the floor.

He came up to Cory, and whispered in her ear.

"But you are amazing Cory. Please sing for me again? Maybe something more upbeat?"

Cory nodded, scanning her brain for a song. When she settled on one she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_  
_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_  
_And he sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_  
_But he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My God, he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_And he loves to argue_  
_Oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him..._  
_if you ask me if I love him..._  
_I'd lie_

Cory finished. Her face burned red. She couldn't see Ed's face threw his bangs, but he was smiling.

"Are you in love with me Cory?" He asked innocently.

"N…n…no…" Cory tried to lie, her face could not get any redder.

He laughed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Liar," he whispered in her ear.

Then he kissed her.

Cory had never felt happier in her life. Then she felt weird, a white light, memories flashed behind her eyes. She broke away from Ed's embrace, hands over her mouth.

"Cory?" Ed asked concerned.

"I remember," Cory whispered tears sliding down her face.

Ed couldn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

She nodded "I don't blame him for hating me."

Ed said nothing and just held her.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Jazz blinked awake, tears were filling his eyes. He sensed the end. He lost, there was nothing to do now but accept it. He was going to help them though, his friends. Especially her, the girl that he had slowly fallen for. He walked toward her room. When he opened the door he was surprised, because Linsey was gone.

"I wonder if she is gone already?" Jazz wondered out loud.

Then he turned his attention to Jessi. He smiled at her sleeping form, you couldn't tell how much pain she was really in. Jazz admired her strength. He didn't know the point that he had fallen in love with her, maybe at first sight.

"Jessi," he whispered.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily.

"We have to talk," He said seriously.

"About what?" She asked surprised.

"Why are you still here Jessi?" Jazz asked bluntly.

"I…because…I…" She mumbled surprised.

"You have fulfilled your dream so why are you still here?" Jazz asked coldly.

"Because there is someone I want to trust, but trust is a two way street," She said eyes looking at him pleading.

Jazz understood, he really hadn't told his friends that much about himself.

"Alright," He whispered "I'll tell you about me. I warn you now, it will seem pathetic compared to your story."

She shrugged. Jazz gave a kind of half smile than continued.

"I was born is a small town, where everyone knew everyone else's name. I had two best friends, Cory and Raymond. We grew up together. All three of us were inseparable. We would always play by this river, there was a tire swing…. We all swore to be together forever. I loved them both more than I would admit, would have given my life for both of them. Then it happened. We were hanging by the river, smiling and laughing like normal fifteen-year-olds would, when Ray collapsed. He had always been…sickly. He was in a coma, they told us his odds of surviving were low. Cory and I both cried. His parents had hope, even when the doctors didn't. One day I was visiting…(sob)…and I heard alarms go off. I was in the room even before the doctors were. I saw her, Cory, she killed him. There was a pistol in my pocket, I don't even remember why I had it, or how I got it into a hospital. I shot her without thinking. As she died, she told me that she knew that I couldn't do it. I heard another shot, and I felt this tremendous pain in my chest. Then I died. That's not the end of it though, before I came here I was somewhere else. I don't remember where, but there was this voice. It said I was in a competition. That my future was in my hands. If I could disappear before my opponent did then I could move on. If I didn't, then I would have to take Otonashi's place here. They told me my opponent would be someone close to me. Then I woke up here, and Cory was right there. When I discovered that she didn't have her memories, I thought we would both be here forever. She couldn't move on without her memories, and I could never move on without letting go of my anger. Now I can sense she had regained her memories, therefore I have lost. I will be stuck here forever."

Jazz looked away as he concluded his story. He was immediately surprised when he felt arms circle around him.

"Jazz, you should talk to her." Jessi said calmly.

"I don't want to! I'm so afraid…I'm afraid that I took away her life, and mine, for no reason.

Jessi shook her head, "You'll be okay Jazz, I know you will."

She hesitated "Will you miss me Jazz?"

He tried to hold back a sob, "You have no idea how much."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Jazz replied confused.

"For loving me," she responded.

He could speak, he just nodded.

"Tell everyone else I love them okay? Tell Linsey to have more confidence, and tell Ed not to cry okay? Tell Otonashi that I always actually thought of him as a friend. Last tell Cory that she was never just the gullible girl we tricked into playing with us." Jessi said grinning through her tears.

"Okay," Jazz responded.

Jessi nodded, then brushed her lips against his.

"I will see you again," She said stubbornly.

Then she disappeared.

End of Chapter 8

_Author's notes:_

_WAAAAA SAD! So yeah a lot happened in this chapter…O.o The songs, that I don't own, were Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson and I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. So yeah, this chapter was supposed to be up last week but my life kept getting in its way. If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next time! (T.K. out)_


	10. Chapter 9

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey welcome to chapter 9! There is only one chapter after this! T.T That's sad….I don't have much to say, just that there are no songs in this chapter T.T…so without further distraction; CHAPTER 9!_

Chapter 9

Ed and Cory were talking with low voices, when Cory froze. Her eyes went blank, then they filled with tears.

"Cory?" Ed asked concerned.

"Ed…. Do you remember when I said that I could sense other's feelings?" Cory asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Ed said confused.

"Well even if I control the power, I can still sense people's presence…" Cory started.

"Continue," Ed said suddenly filled with dread.

"I can't sense Jessi anymore," Cory said flinching.

"What does that mean?" Ed said panicked.

"It means she isn't here anymore…. Either she has turned into an NPC or she…" Cory sobbed, not finishing the sentence.

"No," Ed said "She can't be gone! I didn't get…"

Cory wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Sorry to interrupt," Said a cold voice.

Ed and Cory looked up startled. Jazz stood in the doorway, his eyes red from crying.

"Jessi's gone," He said simply "I'm here to tell you her last words."

The couple nodded.

"Ed, she said not to cry," Jazz said with a small grin "Though knowing you, you will cry. Cory, she said to tell you that you were never just the gullible girl who they tricked into playing with them."

Ed smiled, "What did she think? That I'm some kind of crybaby? Why would I cry when she has moved on to a better place?"

Jazz smiled, but under his breath a "Maybe" could be heard.

"I have to go find Linsey," He murmured "I…I will be seeing you guys ok?"

"Jazz?" Ed said suddenly.

The dirty blonde stopped "Yeah?"

"You're an amazing friend," Ed said seriously.

Jazz smiled "Yeah, you too."

Then he left out the door.

Cory looked at Ed surprised.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing each other for a while," Ed responded.

They were both silent for a while, until Cory tensed up again.

"Is someone else gone?" Ed asked his voice guarded.

"No, actually someone extra is here," Cory responded.

"WHAT!" Ed said surprised.

Cory took his hand and they ran.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

They ran until they came to an open field beside the school. There laid a blonde haired girl. Her hair came down to her shoulders. She wore the usual school uniform.

"I wonder who she is?" Cory said with wonder.

"Who knows?" Ed said shrugging.

Ed had this strange feeling that he knew this girl. She had this familiarity that Ed couldn't place.

The girl groaned, and sat up. She opened her eyes, revealing her eye color to be brown.

Ed froze, this girl reminded him of…. no couldn't be.

"Where am I?" She asked carefully, looking at both Ed and Cory.

Her eyes fell on Ed, and she gasped.

"OMG I'M DEAD! I'M A FAILURE AS A BODY GUARD!" The girl whined.

Ed sweatdropped.

"How did you know that you were dead?" He asked curiously.

The girl looked at his as if he was insane.

"Because you are here…You're Edward Elric right?" She asked curious.

Ed nodded, which made the girl freak out. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Do you know who I am? Oh, of course you don't…. I know who you are though! I have heard so many story's from Dad and Mom and Uncle Roy…."

"Wait did you say Uncle Roy," Ed said growling.

"Uh-huh, he isn't my real uncle! I don't know what he is now…" The girl started but was interrupted by Ed.

"Who exactly are you?" Ed asked eyes confused.

The girl tilted her head "I'm Nina Elric, your niece.

Ed's eyes opened wide "Impossible! Al's in a suit of armor! He can't father a child, and as far as I know I don't have any other siblings…Wait is Winry your mother?"

Nina looked at Ed sadly "You think Dad is still in a suit of armor? Yes Winry Rockbell is my mother…"

Ed was confused, "Wait so Al isn't Armor anymore?"

Nina shook her head "He tried to bring you back…he doesn't like to talk about what happened. All he will tell us is he woke up in a trench, homunculi gone, and his body back."

Ed fell to his knees.

"Thank God!" He muttered.

"Wow, Uncle Ed you look so relieved!" Nina said laughing "Dad is fine, he misses you a lot. Although he has my brother Ed to deal with…"

"You have siblings? How many?" Ed asked.

"It's just me, my older sister Trisha, and my younger brother Ed," Nina replied.

Ed laughed "Al and Winry did well, you seem like a nice kid."

Nina suddenly looked down cast, "Yeah but apparently I can't do my job properly…"

Suddenly her eyes grew wide, "OMG I WAS GUARDING TRISHA WHEN I DIED! IF SHE AND THE BABY GET HURT THEN IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Ed patted the girls shoulder "I'm sure your sister is fine!"

Nina flinched "If only she hadn't married than man!"

"Who?" Ed asked.

Nina suddenly flinched "Don't shoot the messenger okay?"

"Why would I be mad?" Ed asked.

"Cause my sister, your niece, is married to Maes Mustang," Nina said hiding behind Cory, who had been silent, the whole time.

"My niece married that bas…" Ed started but then he smiled "If she is happy."

"Dad always told her she was lucky…he would always say…Trisha if your Uncle Ed were still here…. He would have had a daughter who would have married Mustangs son!" Nina said giggling.

Ed almost disinagrated at that.

"Hey, why would being married to Maes be a danger to her? You also mentioned a baby earlier…" Ed said.

"Yeah my sis was in labor when I died…Umm she was in danger because she was caring the Fuhrer King Roy Mustangs grandchild?" Nina said as if it was obvious.

Ed smiled "So the Colonel finally got to the place where he belongs."

Nina nodded yep "He couldn't have done it without Aunt Riza either."

Ed nodded "Nina, thank you! I bet that your sister is fine….if she has both Elric and Rockbell blood in her then she has to be."

Nina was silent for a moment.

"Yeah."

Then she disappeared.

Cory after her long silence finally spoke up.

"Are you going too Ed?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah," Ed replied, then her turned to her "Promise me something?"

"What?" Cory said her voice a whisper.

"Promise me you will follow me," Ed said taking her hands and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Yes, I have some things to finish first though," She replied.

Ed smiled "I love you."

"I love you too," Cory said as Ed disappeared.

A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I will join you, I just have one more thing to do." Cory whispered to the wind.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Jazz was standing alone looking at the sky. When Cory came racing up. She took him by his collar and pushed him against a wall.

"Cory?" He said stunned, anger in his eyes.

"He asked me to," Cory said flatly.

"Who asked you what?" Jazz hissed.

"Raymond, he told me that if he ever fell into a coma, that I was to turn the machine off. He said that he would have asked you, but he knew you would never be able to do it. HE ASKED ME TOO. I was just keeping a promise." Cory said her eyes pleading.

Jazz was so stunned he couldn't even speak.

"Please let go of your anger towards me…neither of us can leave until you do!" Cory said "We both have someone to we need to meet again right?"

"We can't both…" Jazz started.

"Yes you both can," They heard a voice behind them.

Linsey stepped out from behind a bush.

"Linsey?" Jazz said confused "I thought you were already gone!"

"No," Linsey said smiling "I'm not going."

"What?" Jazz said confused.

"I was your opponent, the whole entire time. You just didn't know it because I came later. You just assumed it was Cory." Linsey said smiling.

"But…" Jazz started.

"I'm staying that's final," Linsey laughed "Jessi is waiting for you."

Jazz smiled "Yeah she is."

He then turned to Cory.

"Remember when we were kids? We said that we would always be together. Funny, how in the end…. Maybe I killed you so we could all be together again. In the end I wouldn't change what I did. Because of that mistake I was able to meet the person I love the most." Jazz smiled "And I'm assuming you and Ed aren't just friends either. What I'm trying to say is Cory… I'm so sorry."

Cory nodded and took his hands "Thank you."

With that they both disappeared together.

Linsey smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"One to go."

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

Otonashi felt a sudden emptiness.

"I wonder who left," He thought to himself "I have developed this sixth sense for this kind of thing."

"Otonashi," He heard his name being called.

He turned to see Linsey run up to his side.

"Time for you to go," She said smiling.

"You lost?" Otonashi smiled "Doesn't surprise me, you like it here to much."

"Yeah well, it's going to be hard watching friends come and go, but I will live," Linsey said chuckling.

Otonashi sighed, "I'm going to miss this place."

"No your not!" Linsey laughed "You'll find Kanade, then you won't care anymore!"

Otonashi smiled "Kanade…"

Then he disappeared.

Linsey smiled, she hoped all of her friends were going to be happy. She loved them more than anything.

_**End of Chapter 9.**_

_Author's Notes:_

One more left…I bet your wondering what could happen with them all gone…:D I love this chapter. If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next time! (T.K. out) (Comes back) I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN FMA! I don't ok?(leaves again)


	11. Chapter 10

Beautiful Disaster

_Author's note:_

_This is it…. THE LAST CHAPTER OF BEAUTIFUL DISASTER! I'm sorry it took me like two weeks to update…I had school to deal with. Are all of you excited? You should be! (Oh yeah for those of you who haven't been paying attention I'm T.K. Hale!) I'm almost in tears as I write this! I still (after 10 chapters and a bonus chapter) do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Angel Beats! Without further delays, The last chapter, chapter 10!_

Chapter 10 (The end)

_May (present day)_

Trent growled as he fixed his hair for the tenth time that day. He was to perform at the towns opening baseball game. Trent had been told that he had a spectacular voice. That along with his gorgeous blond hair and gold eyes seemed to attract the masses. Not that he cared.

Trent heard a vicious nock on his door.

"TRENTON DAIMON GET YOU BUTT OUT HERE OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Trent's best friend Amy screamed.

"Amy please don't yell so loud in someone else's house," Trent could hear his other friend (and Amy's boyfriend) David say.

Trent then heard something, which sounded suspiciously like a paper fan, make contact with Dave's head.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, messing with his blonde ponytail one last time.

When Trent opened the door, he saw an angry blonde standing in the doorway.

"I'm out!" Trent said defensively.

Amy huffed, "You're going to be late."

"Okay! Okay! Lets go!" Dave said bouncing from foot to foot.

David's twin, Colette, giggled.

Trent grinned; he wrapped his arm around his long time girlfriend.

"Ready to hear me sing today?" Trent asked nuzzling Colette's neck affectionately.

"I wish they had asked the whole band to play," Colette said rolling her eyes.

"I agree," Amy muttered pouting.

_**Beautiful*Disaster**_

The four friends drove to the game laughing. They all had known each other for years, since elementary school. They all had met on a cloudy September afternoon, and they had been inseparable since. Mostly because they all had this weird dreams, and they all could tell intimate things about the others.

"How long until we get there?" Amy asked excitedly.

"About ten minutes," Colette replied, pulling a piece a red hair out of her eyes.

"Are you nervous yet Trent?" Amy asked smugly, "You are singing in front of hundreds of people."

"No," Trent replied, the he glanced out of the rearview window.

He saw an orangeheaded male walking in the direction of the baseball stadium. Normal this wouldn't have interested Trent, but this guy seemed familiar.

"Guys?" Trent asked nervously, "Does that guy look familiar to you?"

Amy looked, then nodded.

"Yeah, really familiar!" She said amazed.

"Hmmm," Trent said as he continued to drive.

Beautiful*Disaster

As Trent, Amy, Colette, and David prepared to enter the stadium they saw one of the security guards arguing with a couple of people.

"Sir, you cannot bring a halberd in here!" The guard said exasperated, "It's a security issue!"

The guy caring the halberd frowned.

"But this is my lucky one, it helps me strike down my enemies!"

"How shallow-minded," the dark haired woman beside him said.

Trent shook his head, it felt like he had a connection with those people. It was the same was with the coach and his crazy wife. They were family friends of his parents, and he always felt a connection to the older couple. The couch had crazy blue hair, and had been a pro baseball player in his time. The coach's wife Anna was crazy. Her hair was pink, and she always wore clothing with devils on it. (Even though she was pushing thirty-two now.)

Trent split away from his friends, and went to prep for the concert.

It didn't take long for the stadium to fill up. When Trent was introduced he stepped up to the pitcher's mound and began to sing the song he had carefully selected earlier that week.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_  
_Each one is different but they're always the same_  
_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it_  
_They'll never allow me to change_  
_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_  
_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_  
_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_  
_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_  
_There comes a time in everyone's life_  
_When all you can see are the years passing by_  
_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_  
_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_  
_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_  
_I had to lose everything to find out_  
_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_  
_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm movin' on_

Trent staggered when he finished the song, he felt queasy somehow. Everyone clapped and gave him a standing ovation. He grinned, somehow finding Colette in the crowd. She smiled, and nodded his way.

Beautiful*Disaster

The four sat at a café after the game was over. They all sipped coffee and sodas.

"You were so excellent Trent!" Colette beamed.

"He was ok," Amy said grinning and sipping her strawberry Italian soda.

Trent was only half listening, his eyes were on a silver haired girl in a sun hat.

"Something's about to happen," Colette said, speaking the words onTrent'smind_.  
_The orangeheaded guy from earlier passed the girl. She went to leave, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"This my last gift to you," a voice whispered like the wind.

Suddenly Trent's eyes widened.

"OTONASHI!" Trent yelled suddenly to his friends' surprise and several others' surprise.

"Ed! Don't yell in public! It's really embarrassing!" Amy said, then she placed hand over her own mouth. They vaguely heard the song Dare You to Move playing over the loud speakers.

Otonashi, holding the hand of the silver headed girl, bolted over to the group.

"Ed? Cory? Jessi? Jazz?" Otonashi asked wide eyed, "You guys are really here?"

"They're not the only ones," a voice behind Otonashi said proudly.

Coach stood there, his arm around his precious wife.

"Hinata? Yui?" Otonashi asked astonished.

Suddenly the café was filled with about twenty-five people, all who had shared the experience of the purgatory like school. The old generation embraced the newer. Everyone laughed, and everyone cried (Mostly Naoi who was sad that Otonashi choose Kanade over him). At last they were all together again.

Trent, no Edward, made his way ways from the crowd to look at the dark sky. Colette, no Cory, followed him.

"What a day huh?" She said smiling.

"We all are going to be tied together forever now, aren't we?" Ed asked grinning.

"Yeah," Cory replied.

Cory hugged him tight, "I'm so glad that you fell in love with me again in this lifetime."

Ed grinned, then kissed her gently.

"Yeah, It's a real happily ever after," he whispered, the he kissed her again.

_**THE END**_

_Author's final notes:_

_It's all over! It's bee a good run. I decided not to do a sequel…it just wouldn't fit._

_So for those of you who were confused by the name changes here is who was who;_

_Trent-Ed_

_Amy-Jessi_

_Colette-Cory_

_David-Jazz_

_Coach-Hinata_

_Anna-Yui_

_Halberd dude-Noda_

_Etc._

_As for character relationships, I was glad to make Jazz and Cory twins! Ed and Cory got together Yay! So did Jazz and Jessi (poor Jazz). I had to put some Hinata/Yui in it! I was dying to add this pairing! Of couse Otonashi/Kanade! :P_

_The song that I don't own was I'm Moving On, sung by Rascal Flatts._

_So did it end well? I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to _RenofAmestris, Rivers of Angelic Roses, Artist 2009, Tails Moon, and Queen Nekochan, _for all of your kind reviews! One last shoutout to _Alice Martin _who stood over my shoulder and looked confused as I wrote this story! I'm gonna miss your kind, helpful, and supportive words. I hope you all read my next story! Thank you, and goodnight! (T.K. Out) Stage goes black._


	12. alternate ending

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Author's note: Hey people! Bet you're surprised to see me! XD Well I had several reviewers complain about Al not being in the last chapter of Beautiful Disaster…so I decided to make an alternate ending…..So here we are! :D Everyone pretty much has the same name as the last chapter…._

_**Alternate Ending (Thats really bad)**_

Trenton Daimon stood, a baseball bat in his hand, posed to swing. He and his friends were just playing a peaceful game of baseball.

"Hey Trent is up to bat! Now your team is doomed!" Trent's friend Randy joked running a hand through his red hair.

"You saying something Randy?" Trent yelled back.

"He's saying you suck at baseball brother," Trent's brother Brandon said seriously.

"Hey! If the ball would just hit the stupid bat!" Trent said defensively.

"I think you're doing it on purpose!" Brandon's girlfriend Sarah yelled throwing a baseball at Trent's head, "no one person can be this bad at baseball!"

"You're being too hard on him!" Trent's girlfriend Colette pouted.

"Yeah he can suck if he wants to!" Colette's twin David yelled earning a slap in the head from his girlfriend Amy.

"Kids! Stop fighting or I will have to separate you guys!" David and Colette's older brother Creed joked.

"Who are you calling a kid!" Trent growled.

"He is saying you're short!" Amy said grinning evilly.

"It took Brandon, Randy, and David to holding him down to keep Trent from killing Amy right there.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT A BASEBALL BAT IS LIKE A TREE TO HIM?" Trent yelled at the blonde.

"You," Amy replied.

Everyone but Trent laughed. It had always been like this, they had always been together. Sometimes it felt like they all were connected by something they couldn't see.

You know we could just skip baseball, and go out and eat some mapo tofu," Kelsey, Randy's girlfriend suggested.

Trent nodded, "I could go for some ramen!"

"Fine," Randy sighed, "Food it is."

F*T*F

_Hours later_

Trent was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling, when he heard a nock.

"Brother can I come in?" Brandon asked from the doorway.

"Uh-huh," Trent responded.

Brandon came in and sat on the bed next to his brother. For awhile there was a comfortable silence.

"I want to ask Sarah to marry me," Brandon said finally.

Trent shot up, "That's great!"

Brandon nodded, "You're not surprised?"

"Hell no! You and Sarah have been soul mates since before we could talk," Trent laughed.

"Yeah," Brandon smiled, "What about you and Colette?"

"We don't need a piece of paper and titles to prove we love each other," Trent grinned, "We have been in love since _before _we were born!"

"I have never gotten why you say that brother," Brandon commented.

"I don't really know either," Trent said grinning, "It's just…if passed lives exist, I truly believe that I have met the whole gang before."

Brandon snorted, "I think you need some calcium brother! Go drink a glass of milk!"

"NOT THE COW JUICE!" Trent said horrified.

Brandon laughed, and got up from the bed. For the first time Trent noticed that his brother was carrying a book.

"Hey Brandon….What book is that?" Trent asked curious.

Brandon blinked, "_The Alchemist _by Michael Scott."

Trent laughed, making his brother scowl.

"It's a good book!"

"It's not that….I just felt like laughing just now!" Trent grinned.

"…Brother definitely needs a glass of milk!" Brandon said running toward the kitchen.

"NOOO!"

_**THE END**_

_Author's note: I'm sooo sorry for the horribleness of this alternate ending! T.T it is short and bad... I own nothing but my plot and but random OC's._

_Who is Who…_

_Trent-Ed_

_Amy-Jessi_

_Colette-Cory_

_David-Jazz_

_Randy-Otonashi_

_Brandon-Al_

_Sarah-Winry_

_Creed-Ray (Cory and Jazz's best friend from their first life)_

_Kelsey- Kanade _

_Ok this is seriously the end this time I swear! XD Thanks again to everyone who read this story (and to anyone who will read this story). Double thanks to anyone who reviewed! :D hope to see you at my next story! (T.K out for good this time)_


End file.
